The Shade Realms
The Shade Realm was originally created by Spyro999, or http://www.planetminecraft.com/member/spyro999/ The Shade Realms The Shade Realms are an entire other dimension in Minecraft. The sky is always dark and in the day time a red sun is in the sky , giving as much light as a redstone torch. For every five shade Villages, there is one Shade guild. Inhabitting these villages and guilds are the Shade Landers. These are their ranks: '''-Guard Captain' '- King' There is one king per Shade Guild. '-Commander' '-Knight' '-Monk' '-Shopkeeper' Will buy ShadeScales from the player. '-Farmer' Sells bread to the player. '-Commoner' '-Librarian' '-Blacksmith' '-Musician' Shade mobs: ShadeSpawn: '''Length: '''5 blocks. (three block body, two block tail) '''Height:' width: 1 block. Passive, Neutral, or Agressive: Agressive. Type: Insectile. Other: '''12 legs. ShadeBehemoth '''Height: '''10 blocks (5 block legs (legs are 2x2x5, space of two blocks between), 5 block body) '''Body length: '''15 blocks long. 5 block wide. '''Tail Size: '''8 blocks long, 4x4 lenght width.. Head, 4 blocks long, 3 tall, wide. Drops: 3-5 Behemoth Meat (can be eaten 3 times a piece) 2-3 behemoth hide. Passive. Monsterous. 6 legs. ShadeHound. Tamable like overworld dog, even if tamed, cannot leave The Shade. Can only be tamed with ShadeBehemoth meat. 3:1 scale to the overworld dog, Black red markings, red eyes, until tamed, when eyes become orange. Are only visable once they target you (tamed while attacking), otherwise, are nearly unseeable. Runs twice as fast as a normal overworld dog. Cannot move in light. Aggresive. Dog. 4 legs. Shadeslither Worm-like creature. 7 blocks long, can dive into the ground. Pops up to attack you. Body bends in all joints. Aggresive. Snake. 0 legs. Shademare Simple, can be tamed with ShadeCrop. Passive. 4 legs. Horse. (2 block body, MCcow based leg thickness) Runs at twice the Character's sprinting speed, Sprints two times faster then that. Shade Eel: '''Passive, Neutral, or Agressive: Passive. Type: Fish 'About: '''An Eel like creature that swims around the depths of ShadeWater. '''Drops: ' 1-3 Eelskin, 0-1, Eelmeat. Shade Drake A Dragon like creature indigenous to the Shade Canyons. Shade Goliath Same as the Shade Behemoth, just twice as deadly and twice as slow. ShadeSkiier Fish that skates upon water, when killed, drops 1-3 ShadeScales and 1-3 ShadeMeat. (ShadeScales can be crafted into a ShadeSac, which is used like a backpack, adding 6 inventory spaces) Shade Biomes The Entry Zone The first 1,000 block radius when you enter the Shade Realm. This is where shade Behemoths live. Shade Canyons The shade canyons are an area of The Cliff Zone, and are inhabitted by the Shade Drake. It is a peaceful area for the most part. The Cliff Zone The Cliff Zone is home to many Cliffs and canyons, including the Shade Canyons. At the end of the cliff zone, there is a small pyramid with a chest full of goodies in it. This is where you meet the shad drakes. Shade Plains The second thing you see when you enter the Shade Realm. It is inhabbited by ShadeSpawn and Shade Behemoths. ShadeWater Greyish Water home to ShadeSkiiers and ShadeEels. ;